


in such big places, such small things keep happening

by cosmicrhetoric



Series: New York, New York [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, M/M, aelin is somehow wingwoman to both of them, heavy trauma, met on a subway au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrhetoric/pseuds/cosmicrhetoric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He saw her on the subway first, and to be honest, she passed right over his radar. Sure, Aedion could appreciate 'pretty', but he wasn't going to stare or approach anyone while on the subway. That was creepy. A little too predator-esque, as his cousin would put it.</em><br/>And then he took a second look.</p><p>(Modern New York au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	in such big places, such small things keep happening

**Author's Note:**

> @everyone waiting for a pltlwm update: haha sorry this is why it's been taking so long  
> title is shamelessly and roughly translated from dilwale dulhunia le jayenge cause im desi and senti as frick
> 
> WELCOME TO NEW YORK AU. Not as serious or coherent as hogwarts au. created solely for the purpose of sometimes mentioning kayne west and rowan whitethorn in the same sentence

He saw her on the subway first, and to be honest, she passed right over his radar. Sure, Aedion could appreciate 'pretty', but he wasn't going to stare or approach anyone while on the _subway_. That was creepy. A little too predator-esque, as his cousin would put it.

(And when it came to women, his cousin was never wrong.)

So this girl was pretty. Dressed to the nines, and sporting a red lip Aedion was ninety percent sure was in his cousin Aelin's drawers back at their flat. Perfect makeup, perfect posture, perfect everything. And he didn't get a close look at her eyes, but the flashes of white and green iris he got set her cinnamon skin off perfectly. But he wasn't ogling. In fact, except for the original once over when she had gotten onto the packed subway car, he probably wouldn't have looked her way again. If not for her sky-high heels.

She was short, and even with the heels she could barely grab onto the hand holds that hung off the bar. And the lack of balance the heels provided meant that every single twist and turn of the fast car sent her nearly falling one way or the other. In fact, most people in the car, sitting or otherwise, sent her sympathetic looks every once and a while.

So Aedion took a second look.

Despite the original sheen of perfection this woman seemed to exude, she seemed exhausted. Her professional blazer and skirt combo, of the kind of business-y stern materials Aedion tried really hard to avoid in his life, didn't hide the obvious worry on her face. Her sleek black hair was loose around her shoulders, and as he watched, she grabbed a hair tie off her wrist and twisted into a thick and messy bun. There were no dark shadows under her eyes, but Aedion would bet that was a product of concealer instead of sleep. Still, by the incredibly slight smudge of lip liner over her cupid's bow, by the creases in her jacket and her expression, shifting between apathy and panic, Aedion knew she was _not_ having a good day.

She finished pulling her hair up and reached for the swinging support again, barely grazing it with her fingertips. The rails took another dramatic turn, lunging left. The girl made the smallest noise of shock Aedion had ever heard before trying to catch her balance, careening backwards and smacking firmly into Aedion's chest.

Embarrassingly, his first thought was that her makeup was going to get on his shirt. Eventually, he got with the program, and grabbed her elbow to support her. “Woah.”

“Woah.” agreed the girl, shaking her head. She pulled back from him, grabbing at the support again. “I'm really sorry.”

Aedion looked down. Surprisingly, no lipstick on his white t shirt. “It's, um, no problem. You good?”

Aelin's voice echoed furiously in his head: “Don't be creepy, Aedion.”

He grinned broadly at the girl, using what Ren called his California smile. Aedion could practically hear his cousin groan at him.

The girl was batting her eyelashes like a professional. “I'm fine, thanks.” But as soon as she turned away, the carefully done up polite mask slipped, and she was shifting between apathy and panic again.

Aedion took the hint. He turned back to his own personal space, digging his phone out of his pocket so he could tell Ren, self proclaimed best friend, that he'd be a little late. He was just covering his cousin's shift for the day. While she was busy learning how to take over the world, aka grad school, she worked at Ren's granddad's cafe. Therefore, by extension, so did Aedion, considering that he covered for her whenever she had a big test or assignment due the next day.

The car took another left. Aedion was ready this time, though, and he caught the girl by the waist as she nearly toppled past him.

His mind was blaring in his cousin's voice again, reminding him to keep it respectful, reminding him that this girl was obviously having a real shitty time and she didn't need vague sexual assault on the train to foul up her day even more. Aedion's only point of contact with her was the palm of his hand, spread on the small of her back. There was _space_ between them. This was all very PG. His cousin _wouldn't_ flay him alive if she were here.

The girl swore lightly as she went sideways, though, and looked at him helplessly as he caught her. “ _Sorry_.”

“It's really no big.” said Aedion. “Though I would suggest going light on the heels near public transportation.”

She snorted, but it was really delicate. The most delicate snort he had ever heard. “These are Prada. I'll adjust for the honor of wearing them.”

She seemed stable, so he dropped the hand. “I don't really have a head for shoes. My cousin though, she's got a whole closet of them back home.”

Word vomit, Aedion, _why_?

But it had the desired affect, as the girl offered the most genuine smile he had seen from her yet. “Your cousin and I think alike. Thanks again.”

“No prob.” Aedion echoed, looking back down at his phone. Ren texted to call him an asshole, and though it brought a smile to his face, honestly, what else was new?

Not two stops later, the girl trips headfirst into his shoulder.

“Okay.” said Aedion, patience and his cousin's ministrations flying out the window. “No.”

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” hissed the girl.

Aedion reached out and pulled her towards him, actually holding her to him this time. “Better?”

The girl shifted, but thankfully didn't look uncomfortable. “This really isn't necessary.” she tried weakly. Aedion raised an eyebrow. “Okay. You're right.”

The train shifted, and the girl's hand came up so fast even Aedion was surprised. She gripped his shirt tightly, apprehension on her face. When Aedion, and by extension she, didn't move, the girl relaxed. “Thanks.”

“I'm Aedion.”

“Lysandra.” said the girl. “Um, what stop are you getting off at? I don't want to-”

“Don't worry about it.” said Aedion firmly.

“But-”

“I'll be fine. Lysandra.” Her name was three syllables of class. “That is a mouthful, though, 'Lysandra'.”

“'Aedion' has the same amount of syllables.” said Lysandra dryly.

“Yeah, but I don't know,” said Aedion, shrugging. “It fits me.”

“And you think my name doesn't fit me?” and her voice was decidedly colder.

“No, not like that. I mean, you seem like you're going through some stuff right now. When I heard 'Lysandra',” and here he gestured with the hand holding the bar, a grand flourish. “I think of some chick, in a castle, getting fed roast duck or something.”

“Well that's wrong.” said Lysandra. “It's Greek, from _lysandros_ and _lysis_. It means release. And I like to think that I have some say as to what my name means as well.”

“So what does it mean? To you?”

“Hard work. Beauty, obviously.” Lysandra pointed at her face, rolling her eyes, and Aedion snorted. “Pushing the right buttons, but being classy about it.”

“Yeah.” said Aedion. “I can see that fitting you pretty well.”

The doors banged open, and Lysandra was looking at him with a vaguely appraising look on her face. “This is me.” she said, lightly tapping his chest. Aedion obligingly let go of her. “Thank you again.”

Aedion grinned and shifted his weight, California once more. “Nice meeting you, Lysandra.”

Her parting smile was as biting as it was sweet, but was quickly obstructed by the flood of people entering the subway car. And then, just like that, she was gone.

Aedion was still grinning a dazed sort of grin, blinking at the others in the crowd before realizing that he had overshot his destination by three stops. Coming to his senses, Aedion swore and struggled off the car, trying to get on a subway heading in the other direction. Ren was so going to kill him.

* * *

 

“So you met a cute girl on the subway?” said cousin Aelin dryly. She swished red wine out of an expensive glass, perched on a white leather sofa. Her suits, cut to emphasize the clean, sweeping lines of her figure, gleamed. It had no affect on Aedion, however, who was wearing shorts and drinking ginger beer from the market down the street. He had seen her shotgun like eight plates of curly fries last weekend in a sweatshirt so ratty it had to be held together with pins. “And you what, made sure she didn't fall down?”

“It was a significant _event_ , Ace.”

“You are a dork.” said Aelin fondly. Aedion sat roughly down on the sofa next to her, making her shy away, protecting her wine from spilling. She sobered quickly. “Wait, were you being creepy?”

“No? I don't think so?” said Aedion helplessly. Lysandra had been flush against his chest, but she hadn't seemed to take offense.

“Aedion, if you were being gross about this...” warned Aelin. She set her wine down on the coffee table and folded her arms.

“I wasn't.” said Aedion, with slightly more confidence. “I just touched her waist, I swear. And yeah, she was like. Really pretty. Like incredibly pretty, A, you have no idea. But the me holding her thing was purely practical.”

Aelin seemed affirmed-the whole feminist thing for her was all important, even if she knew Aedion's character, even if she knew his reputation with rapists in his old gang, way back when. Still, she couldn't resist making fun of him. “So you were 'holding her', now? Your story keeps changing.”

“Jesus, A.”

Aedion swung round, dropping his head in his cousin's lap and covering his face with his hands. Aelin smiled down at him, laying a hand in his hair and reclaiming her wine with the other.

“I'm happy you've still got the emotional range to get a crush on a girl on the train, Aedion.”

“First of all, not a crush.” said Aedion, face still covered. “And my emotional range is totally normal.”

“When was the last time you held down a relationship? Heck, when was the last time you had a decent crush on anyone?” asked his cousin pointedly. “And that thing you had for Nehemia didn't count.”

“That was five years ago.” defended Aedion, referring to the summer that he had done absolutely nothing but pine for his cousin's best friend.

“My point.” said Aelin, waving a hand.

Aedion removed his hands from his face. “I went out with Kasida, from the restaurant last week.”

Aelin smirked. “Honey, _I_ went out with Kas a while ago. I know what that date entails. Angry sex does not an emotional connection make.”

“ _Jesus._ ” Aedion groaned. “The _less_ I know about your sex life-”

“And have you even called Kasida? I mean, you are friends, at least, I know that.”

“Nah, you're right, it was angry sex.”

“Angry sex does not a relationship make, either.” said Aelin, tapping Aedion on the nose. “I mean, look at me and Ro.”

“Uh, two words. _Manon Blackbeak_.”

She smacked him on the knee as he cackled beneath her. “We do _not_ mention prep school Manon and angry sex in the same conversation!”

Aedion California grinned up at her. Aelin stuck out her tongue at him. “Anyway, I heard she shacked up with Elide.”

“Elide? Our Elide?”

“The same.” said Aelin, rolling her eyes. “Why are you laughing?”

“Cause you still get pissy when we talk about your exes, but _my_ emotional range is unhealthy.”

“Oh, shove off.” said Aelin, tucking a leg underneath her. Aedion frowned as she shifted under her and waited until she got settled. “Go date a nice girl, Aedion.”

“I told you to date someone nice, and you showed up with Rowan Whitethorn, so...”

“Haha, very funny.” said Aelin, glancing very briefly to the engagement ring glinting on her left hand. Aedion caught the look and smiled, privately, to himself. “Who knows, maybe you'll meet Subway Girl again. Ask her out.”

“I don't know.” said Aedion. “I only spoke to her for a couple minutes, and she was...I don't know, kinda complicated. It was like she was telling me what I wanted to hear, but I could still get a read on her.”

“That does sound complicated.” agreed Aelin. Her phone blinked intimidatingly. “Oh, damn, hold up.”

“Is it work? Or well, school.” corrected Aedion hastily, referring to Aelin's research internship with political powerhouse Elena Havilliard.

“No, just a girlfriend.” said Aelin. She rolled her eyes. “I mean a friend who happens to be a girl. Chill out. But really, I should take this.”

“Go ahead.” said Aedion, and sensing his cousin's need for privacy lifted himself off her life and padded softly to the kitchen for his forgotten ginger beer. Aelin's voice increased in volume as he got further away, and as he re entered their living room, her face was like a thundercloud.

“She said _what_ to you?” demanded Aelin, staring to get up. “While you were at work? No, honey, I know you're scared, I'm heading your way. Do not try and talk to her. Do not move. I'll deal with Clarisse.”

She stood, still looking furious. Aedion was already nodding.

“Go.” he said. “Do you need me?”

“No, I got this.” said Aelin, shoving her arms into a black coat.

Aedion paused, before tossing her a scarf. “You mentioned Clarisse. Is this about...?”

“Arobynn?” finished Aelin, dark fury still on her face. “No. I know someone who used to be one of Clarisse's girls. She was threatened today. I just have to go deal with this.”

“Threatened by whom?” asked Aedion. “Clarisse could be working with him, they've done it before.”

“This isn't his style.” said Aelin, throwing the scarf around her neck. “This is just the madam getting ugly.” she softened some, looking at Aedion's worry. “Cousin friend, don't worry. I'm not like I used to be. I wouldn't go after Arobynn on my own, not anymore.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Aelin shoved on her boots. “Gotta go. I just need to take care of her.”

“Okay.” said Aedion again, as Aelin offered a small smile and left the flat.

* * *

_Lunch?_

The text was sudden and strange, because Aelin and Aedion had very different schedules when it came to lunch. Aedion frowned at his phone, cause while he was on about to go on break, he wasn't sure his cousin was free.

**_Don't you have class?_ **

_Let out early. I got a good hour and a half before Elena needs me, and I can stand to be late to that anyway._

Aedion checked his watch. He could take an hour lunch break if he stayed a bit later in the evening.

**_Mamoun's?_ **

_Meet you there in twenty._

Despite the original attempt to get to the restaurant in twenty minutes that Aelin set, Aedion found himself already ten minutes late by the time he got to the subway entrance. Thankfully, Mamoun's was around three stops down, and it shouldn't take long.

**_Running late, soz_ **

_Say 'sorry' like a normal person, Aedion._

**_soz_ **

_i brought a friend._

**_what?_ **

_to keep me company, cause ur late_

**_say 'you're' like a normal person, ace_ **

_shut up and get over here_

Aedion didn't normally like to smile down or show any sort of emotion at his phone in public (he didn't want to attract any attention from people on the subway), but Aelin nearly always made him forget the rule. Thankfully, he reached his stop. Barreling out of the subway with the rest of the weary commuters, Aedion climbed the stairs, trying to remember in which direction he had to walk. A quick Google Maps later, and he was power walking down the street. It was just a block, then he'd have to cross the street...

"HEY."

He turned so fast Aedion felt like he could've gotten whiplash. That was A's voice. It wasn't her superficially angry voice, the one that kept climbing higher and higher until she was giggling as much as she was yelling. No, this was all from her diaphragm, deep and loud and meant she was going to kill someone. Her judoka voice. Her Arobynn voice. It wasn't a sound Aedion heard very often, but he knew he had to find her before things got ugly. 

Scanning his surrounding frantically, Aedion finally spotted her back on the other end of the street-wearing a slim grey pantsuit that meant that she was going straight to Elena's firm after work, hair twisted into an elegant knot. But his cousin was braced for a fight as a young woman, presumably Aelin's friend, was dragged into an alley by two ratty looking men. Aelin followed after them, already rolling up her sleeves, murder on her face.

"Aelin!" Aedion took off at a run, ignoring the lack of cross guard and sprinting to avoid cars. He skidded to a stop at the mouth of the alley, panting. His cousin seemed to have the situation under control. As he watched, she shoved her hip under one of the men's hips and pushed at his chest firmly, knocking him over her leg and tossing him back. The other girl, a woman with dark hair in a poison green dress was frantically whacking the other man over the head with her pocket bag.   
Aedion caught the guy Aelin had just tossed as she went after the second man. A quick kick to the knees and an uppercut from her sent him reeling into unconsciousness. 

Aelin spun around still looking like she could kill. She blinked at the sight of Aedion holding the first attacker. "Aedion?"

"Are you-" Aedion shook his head, dropping the man to the ground. "Are you okay?"

She seemed okay. Aelin was breathing hard, and a few strand of hair has escaped her hairdo, but she looked good and strong. Aedion was worried sick. 

Aelin strode past him, heaving the attacker up with a hand and pinning him to the wall. She smiled at him as the ratty man struggled to get away from her. "Tell your girl that Lys is under my protection, and always will be. Got it?"

The ratty man nodded, breathless. 

Aelin dropped him, and he scurried off. Sighing, she turned to Aedion. "Clarisse, I think. You good?"

"I didn't do anything." said Aedion truthfully. His cousin was practically glowing post fight. "You-"

"Oh, hold it." interrupted Aelin. She turned over her shoulder, briskly making her way to her friend, who was standing over the fallen second attacker, breathing hard. Aelin put am arm around her. "Lys, honey, are you okay?"

"I-I knew him." said the girl, her voice shaking. "That's R-Ress, he u-used to be with-"

"Okay girl," said Aelin softly. "Come on, I'm gonna take you home." She slowly wheeled the girl around, and Aedion's heart stopped. 

It was the girl. Subway girl. Lysandra. She was unmistakable, even if her dark hair was lank and over her face, even if her lipstick was smeared. But Aedion's gaze was drawn to the purpling bruise high on her cheekbone, to the yellow-green black eye.

"Fuck," he breathed, without meaning to. Lysandra looked up at him, and her face fell.

"Oh." she said quietly. 

Aelin frowned at Aedion in confusion, but he didn't acknowledge the look. He just went to Lysandra's other side and hovered a hand over her shoulder, not actually touching her. "Come on, I'll call a cab."

"Is that okay, Lysandra?" asked Aelin. At the girl's nod, she looked back at Aedion. "Good plan. Let's go."

* * *

 

Lysandra was deposited on their white couch, a blanket Aelin had made when she had tried her hand at knitting wrapped around her shoulders. Aelin stood in the doorway, on the phone with Elena, letting her know she would have to miss work that day. 

Aedion sat in front of the young woman awkwardly, a takeout menu in his hand. He offered it to her. "Mamoun's?"

Lysandra looked up, her green eyes startlingly pretty. "That's very kind, but I've not got an appetite."

"You should eat." insisted Aedion. "You'll feel better, I promise. Anyway, best falalfal in the city."

Her answering smile was somehow shy and cold at the same time. Bitter, perhaps. "This is awkward, Aedion, you're allowed to admit it. It's Aedion, right?"

"Yeah." he said, shrugging. "I mean, it's not  _that_ awkward. It's just like, what are the chances, you know?"

"Aelin did say you were an idealist." at his confusion, Lysandra waved a hand. "She talks about you a lot. Never said your name though, or I would've..."

"It's funny, if you think about it." said Aedion. "I mean, you did say you and my cousin think alike."

Lysandra didn't answer, just swept up her dark hair into a severe bun at the nape of her neck. Aedion sighed. "I don't think any less of you." he said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" there was definite frost in her voice now. 

"I'm not going to tiptoe around this." he answered. "I don't know what Clarisse has on you but trust me, we've done worse."

He looked at Aelin, still on the phone. "We've done a lot worse."

Lysandra choked out a shaky laugh. "You don't even  _know_."

"Doesn't matter." said Aedion. "Scum of the earth stick together, right?"

"Scum of the earth?"

"That's what Ace used to call us." said Aedion. "We're like reformed scum, though. But like I said, the two of us were probably the blackest, darkest underside that this city had to offer. But a couple years ago, when we...I don't know, we-"

"Stepped into the sun."

"Yeah. Stepped into the sun. Basically, all we did was survive. And there's no shame in that. So I don't think any less of you."

Lysandra looked at him, her long face still somber. "I kind of like 'scum of the earth'. It's got a certain...gravitas."

Aedion grinned. Aelin finished her phone call and sighed, loudly, as she crossed the room to the kitchen. "Want anything to drink? Coffee, whatever?"

"Just water, please." said Lysandra, a brief but very fond look flitting through her face as she glanced at Aelin. 

She filled one of those expensive wine glasses with tap water and dug out two cold bottles of ginger beer out for Aedion and herself. Lysandra raised her eyebrows at the colorful label. 

"What?" defended Aelin. "It's not alcoholic." 

"Yeah, but not exactly your speed, Ace." said Aedion, opening the bottles with the little opener tool on his key chain. "Alcoholic and expensive is your thing. Market ginger beer, though?"

"Hey, I can slum it sometimes."

"Can I try some?" asked Lysandra. "I kind of had a sheltered childhood."

Aelin snorted. "That's not the half of it."

Aedion slid his bottle across the table to her. "Go ahead."

Lysandra took a dainty sip as actual disgust crossed her face. " _Jesus_."

The Ashryver cousins broke out laughing. "It's not that bad." said Aedion.

"That tastes worse than actual beer!" said Lysandra, wrinkling her nose and passing the bottle back. "If it's not even alcoholic what's the point?"

"It grows on you." said Aedion. "The burn gets better, I promise."

"No." said Lys, shaking her head. "I'm a whiskey woman, and I can't even deal with this." 

"Aedion, are you ordering?" asked Aelin nodding at the takeout menu. 

"Lysandra here hasn't told me what she wants yet." said Aedion pointedly. 

The girl in question met his eyes, hard green eyes smoldering away. "Okay." she said. "I'll have whatever you have, Aelin."

It was a small victory, but Aedion smiled to himself as he dialed the number of the restaurant and began to order. Aelin shifted slightly more to Lysandra's side. 

"Listen, hon." she started. Lysandra deflated a little. "We need to talk about what just happened. We need to come up with a plan."

"I don't think that's necessary." said Lysandra, shrinking inward. "I just need to stay out of her way."

Aelin sighed. "You know that won't work."

"That's what we're going to have to do." said Lysandra firmly. "I'm...thankful. For you. But I need to remove myself from your protection. And yes, while I was in danger today, I could've gotten through it. That's what I'm good at."

"If you mean you were going to let them-"

"Clarisse can't break me." said Lysandra quietly, looking down, a hand lightly skimming the bruise on her cheek. "She's taught me too well."

"You did well today." said Aedion, hanging up the phone. He glanced at his cousin. "Twenty minutes, delivery time. But, um, Lysandra, you did well. Today."

She had been rather relentless with that handbag of her's. 

Aelin rolled her eyes. "Yeah,  _you_ didn't though."

"By the time I got there you had it covered." said Aedion helplessly. "Hence my point. Very good handbag work."

Lysandra laughed a small laugh. "Thanks."

"Despite the heels, even." said Aedion. "In fact, you had a surprising amount of balance."

Lysandra flushed, but only a little. He could barely see the veneer of pink on her cheeks. She extended a leg, still wearing the impressive spiked heels. "These are Jimmy Choo's. Prada is  _way_ more unstable. So thankfully, you didn't need to step in this time."

 "Wait, what?" said Aelin, leaning back, eyebrow raised. 

Oh, he had forgotten she didn't know. Aedion gestured at Lysandra. "Subway Girl."

" _Subway Girl?"_ asked Lysandra, glancing between them.

"Subway Girl?" exclaimed Aelin, looking delighted. "Ha! Really?"

"Really." said Aedion. Lysandra looked at him, eyes wide.

"You called me Subway Girl?"

"Well, you told me your name, but I just...Subway Girl was snappier."

"You were telling a story, not writing a headline." said Aelin, infinitely amused. "I am just...if you have just said her name I would've told you that I've known Lysandra for years."

"You've never mentioned her."

The girls looked at each other. "We had a complicated relationship." said Lysandra. "We're better now."

A horrible thought dawned in Aedion's mind. "Oh my god, did you two used to date?"

Aelin burst out laughing. "Aedion!"

"It's an honest question, Aelin!"

Lysandra grinned a cat's smile, leaning back and striking a half-pose. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Jesus, that's  _why I'm asking_."

"Then no." said Lysandra, suddenly sincere, but still smiling. "No, we didn't date. It was more of a negative relationship before this year, anyway."

"Oh, thank god."

"Relived, much?" said Aelin, grinning.

"How many of your exes do I like?" asked Aedion. "Because the answer is none of them."

"So you like me?" said Lysandra.

"No. I like the Jimmy Choo's."

"That's sweet."

"I have excellent ankles. And they make my calves look great." He poked his rather large calf muscles. 

"Oh, I can tell. Pedicure to match?"

"Nothing but the best for me."

"No doubt. I'd let you have mine but my feet are rather smaller than yours." She crossed her legs. 

He gasped with false offense. 

"Okay." said Aelin, her mouth barely moving from it's grin. "I'm just gonna...get you more water, Lys."

"I've barely touched my glass-"

"Sure, honey."

Lysandra stared blankly after her friend, still holding her nearly full glass of water. "Is she alright?"

"Who knows?" said Aedion, but he had his eye on his cousin as well. If Aelin wanted him to know something was wrong, she's tell him. She trusted him now. He returned his attention to the girl across from him as Aelin came back with a pitcher of water and a towel of ice. She handed the towel to Lysandra.

"For the bruising, hon."

"Thanks, love."

The pet names were kinda cute, but the way Lysandra looked at Aelin was a little too close to home: a little too similar to his own actions. His phone buzzed, and Aedion shook himself out of hi reverie. "Yo, A, food's here. He's gotta be keyed up into the building."

Aelin let out a world weary sigh. "And it's my turn, isn't it?" she got to her feet. "Back in a flash."

The door didn't slam behind her, for once, and Aedion snorted. 

Lysandra gestured. "Give me more of the devil ginger creation."

"I thought you hated it." He passed it over.

"I will not let a root vegetable beat me." She took a long drink and passed it back flinching violently with her mouth. "Gah!"

"It's not frat boy beer, kid." 

She shot him a grin. "It may as well be."

"Did you just-did you just call me a frat boy?" asked Aedion incredulously. 

Lysandra shifted up, pointing to him. "Okay, look at you. Blonde, tanned, well built-"

He threw her a rakish grin.

"-shallow, overly enthusiastic about sporting events, _and_ you seem like the type to hold your liquor well but still go round asking all the pretty girls for a kiss-"

"Alright, I get it." said Aedion, shaking his head. 

 Lys laughed, leaning back against the sofa. She took another sip, and this time didn't flinch. Her amusement didn't reach the bruises on her cheeks though, and Aedion grit his teeth as his gaze found them once more. 

"Ice that." he said quietly, nodding at the towel Aelin had left her. Lysandra nodded absently, mirth in her eyes dying. 

"Aedion," she started, taking a deep breath. "I know you and Aelin are in this together. And I really respect that. But...you don't have to try an protect me from the fallout here. I'm gonna keep your cousin out of it as much as I can, I promise."

"What?" said Aedion. "Protect you? Lysandra-"

"My experiances with you are limited." she said with a smile. "But so far, I've seen you sprint across a New York street, never mind the cross walk, for your cousin. Even though you know what she's capable of. Not to mention you helped me that day, on the subway, by instinct. It was very sweet, and I can tell you've got a protective streak a mile long."

But she wasn't...that wasn't it. Aedion shook his head. "Lysandra, I was just being nice that day. But for _Aelin-_ I'd go to bat for Aelin. So even if you try and keep me out of it, it's my business now."

A hint of steel appeared in her eyes, and she stopped smiling. 

"What does Clarisse have on you?" asked Aedion.

Lysandra scoffed lightly, looking away. "No, Aedion, I don't owe you that."

"Like I said, I'm not going to judge you."

"No." she said firmly. "Scum of the earth is all well and good, but I don't owe you an explanation yet. And, Aelin knows, so-"

Aedion couldn't stop his next words if he tried. "Oh, well if  _Aelin_ knows-" 

"Fuck you."

He looked up and met her gaze, her green eyes burning with sudden anger.

"No, seriously,  _fuck_ you." snapped Lysandra. "Yes,  _Aelin_ knows, and if that's not good enough for you, well big fucking deal, cause this is my business and my secrets and excuse me if I'm not going to give them out like party favors! And I owe everything to that girl, absolutely everything, and you have no place anywhere near our friendship just because she loves you too. You don't know what we've been through, and you know something? You don't even know the girl she used to be like I do. You haven't got a leg to stand on, Aedion Ashryver, because  _I_ don't know you. And I don't trust you from our two encounters. Don't be so fucking entitled."

She took a deep breath. Aedion's eyes were wide. 

"And you think you're the only one who'd 'go to bat' for Aelin? Really? Your cousin? Cause she could  _be_ Helen of Troy if she wanted, she inspires so many people. Do not think you're the best person to protect her, because  _I'm_ here, and I'm not just damaged in ways I don't owe to you, I'm pretty damn dangerous."

"Okay." said Aedion. Lysandra was taken aback by his easy acquiesce, but it stopped her tirade in its tracks. She stared at him, imperious, chest heaving. Aedion couldn't even blink, he was too busy staring at her. Not cause of the vitriol she spit so easily-though that was a noteworthy skill-but because he thought she could speak about Aelin in that way. Like she loved her like he did. "I take it back."

"What, so easily?"

"You're like me." he said, still staring. "I've never met anyone who feels the same way about her. That I do."

Lysandra seemed to understand. "She's all I've got."

Aedion nodded. "Me too."

* * *

A week later, Aedion's lunches with Lysandra became routine. She had brought sandwiches this time, and was unpacking her picnic basket in the kitchen. 

"Did you remember mustard?"

"Hmm?" she asked, distracted. "Yes. I think."

She looked a vision today, in a maroon peasant skirt and a white collar shirt, her black hair loose around her shoulders. Her black heeled boots clicked on the tiles of the the floor. Aedion watched her, frowning. He was still in board shorts.

"What's wrong?"

Lysandra turned and offered him a smile. "Nothing at all."

"Lys."

"Aedion, really, I'm okay." Her bruises had begun to fade, but the one on her cheekbone was still sharp.

"Who do you need to talk to about it?"

She placed a cool hand on his cheek, looking genuinely touched. "Aedion, I'm fine."

He wasn't convinced. Aedion turned around and filled a glass up with tap water, still pensive. As he shut off the tap, Lysandra casually mentioned, "I was an escort."

Aedion promptly dropped the glass. It shattered on the floor, and Lysandra gasped, pulling her skirt up to avoid getting wet. "Aedion!" 

"Sorry." he said absently. "You were  _what_?"

She flushed. "An escort. You need a dictionary definition? Origin of the word?"

"No, no, sorry." the glass went unbothered by him. "I mean, I kinda expected. Cause you...look like that."

Lysandra rolled her eyes, but there were still roses in her cheeks and a MAC nude lipstick on her lips. "Help me clean this up. It's a good thing I didn't take my shoes off yet."

* * *

"Are we gonna talk about it?"

A week later, Lysandra was splayed out on Aedion's bed, reading a magazine. She was in sweatpants. Aedion sat at his desk, frowning.

"Oh." said Lysandra loftily. "How about no?"

He sighed. "Lys, this is something you need to talk about. To me or Aelin or heck, I'll get you a therapist-"

Her glare was poison. "A therapist? What am I supposed to say? 'Hello Doctor, I was a sex worker-sorry, the term is _prostitute_ now- in an underground crime syndicate for over ten years and now I have  _issues_.' Bah, don't be ridiculous." 

Aedion shook his head. "Doctor patient confidentiality?"

"I got a clear picture of my brain, Ashryver." said Lysandra. "If a professional saw me, or you, or our Aelin in fact, they'd have us committed in a heart beat. We're fucked up."

"Laxatives, Lysandra?" said Aedion, done with beating around the bush. 

"It's just a habit I have to kick. I've been using them for a while now."

"Bulimia isn't a habit-"

Lysandra threw her magazine at him. "Shut up. We're not talking about this."

"Lysandra!"

"It was a necessity and now it's not." said Lys, firm. "So I'll stop. Don't mention this again."

* * *

 

"What are we going to do about Clarisse?" asked Aedion.

The three of them were laying down in Aelin's room, on her massive bed. 

"I thought I made my feelings on this clear." said Lysandra.

"Lys, you're one of us now." said Aelin. "And we don't let people hurt our own."

"Question still stands." said Aedion.

"She's too close to Arobynn." said Aelin. 'That's still my main goal. If we take out the Madame it'll weaken his control over some of the other subsidiaries. Thoughts?"

Lysandra sighed, loudly. "I've got Clarisse's client list memorized."

Aelin sat up. "What?"

"I was going to do this myself." the girl admitted. "I still don't want you two involved. But I suppose you stand a better chance than I do. I have her client list memorized. You could ruin her anonymity clause, and that'll cost her thousands."

"Marry me." said Aelin, very seriously.

* * *

"Lys, oh no..."

The girl laughed, her voice hoarse. She sat, legs splayed, her back against the bathtub. Her black dress was ruffled and stained, and the shadows under her eyes had never been more prominent. "Of course you would find me."

Aedion crouched, holding her face in his hands. She was cold to the touch. "Lysandra, come on, I'll get you out of here."

"No." she said. "No I think I'm gonna sit here and be a little more ashamed of myself for some time. I bought this apartment with my own damn money when I was sixteen, and I'm gonna rot in it."

"Come on, let me take you home."

"This is home." said Lysandra. "Not Aelin's lovely white flat on the upper west. This. My dirty little studio in the strip club part o' town." She spread her arms wide. "Come on, Aedion, have you seen anything that represented me more?"

"Stop that." he said gruffly, turning so he could sit next to her. "This isn't who you are."

"Yeah it is." she shook her head. "I thought I could run from this, spend time with you and Aelin, and-I was wrong."

Her gaze shifted to the toothbrush wrapped in a plastic bag on the floor by her knee. Fuck, even looking at the toilet made her want to...to-

What was worse was that she could tell these thoughts were unhealthy, that she was better than this, but she kept going back. Clarisse had broken her, once and for all. 

And then Aedion wrapped her hand in his own. "Lysandra..."

"Don't say anything. Don't say that you're sorry, or that you understand. I'm sure you do, honestly. Just let me hate myself a little longer, cause I really thought I was gonna get out of this shithole unscathed."

And that's probably when Aedion realized that he knew exactly what to say. Mostly because it was true.

He leaned over, gently turning her face to look at him. Her eyes looked impossibly big against the stains of mascara around them. Aedion slowly pushed her hair behind her ears, taking his time, memorizing her face. "Lys, you gotta know something."

"What?" she asked. A fresh tear rolled down her cheek. 

"I'm home, where you are." It was impossibly cheesy, but it felt right to say. 

"What?" she choked again, half laugh, half sob.

"You and Aelin. You're all I've got. If this is you, I'm in. If this is who you want to pretend to be, I'm in. You really think Aelin  _likes_ the wine she drinks? Her uncomfortable furniture? Whatever she needs, I'm in. Whatever you need, I'm in."

"You barely know me." Lysandra whispered. "You barely know me and you're telling me I'm your home?"

"I know you." he said. "I've known you from the moment you told me to fuck off."

And he got a laugh out of her there, as she ducked her head down to hide it. He wouldn't let her though, dipping a finger under her chin so she would look at him again. "What do you need from me?"

And this time, she took Aedion seriously. "Don't tell Aelin. She doesn't know...about the laxatives, this, any of it."

"What else?" Looking directly into her eyes, especially from this close was kind of dizzying. Still, Aedion figured it was worth it.

Lysandra's smile broke a little, and a fresh sort of sob crept from her throat. "Take me home, please?"

* * *

 "Remember when you called me a frat boy?" asked Aedion.

Lysandra was painting Aelin's nails in the living room. "Still true, kiddo."

"Well I've been thinking about it." he continued. Lysandra waved a glittery red brush at him to continue. "And honestly? You're more of a frat boy than I could ever be."

Both girls laughed. "Me?" asked Lysandra. "Honey, I wear pearls."

Aelin cocked her head. "You know something? I can kinda see it, Aedion."

Lysandra gasped at her. 

"Let's go through it." said Aedion, grinning. "What was it you said about me? Tanned, good looking. You're not blonde, though, I'll give you that. Shallow."

At this Lysandra nodded, pointing to herself.

"Absolutely  _mad_ at sports events-"

"Woah." defended Lysandra. "That's plain untrue."

Aedion pointed at her in warning. "Ah! Tennis counts! Just cause it's not football doesn't mean you shouting for the ref, or whatever they're called, to 'get their fucking head out of their fucking ass' isn't frat boy material."

"I hate to bring this up." said Aelin conversationally. "But you were at my last fight at the Vaults, and I could hear you all the way from the ring."

Lys shrugged. "I wanted you to win?"

"Lysandra, you can outdrink  _me_ when it comes to Bud Lite and various shitty beer."

"I was raised on that stuff." said Lysandra. At Aelin questioning look, she explained. "The girls would always get champagne as a gift, but all we could afford to buy on our own was bad beer. You wouldn't believe how sick you'd get of champagne."

"And I've seen you drunk." continued Aedion. "No one wants to kiss pretty girls more than you."

Aelin looked at Lysandra wistfully. "One day."

"I can't believe it hasn't happened yet." returned Lysandra, equally wistful. 

"So I'm right?" asked Aedion.

"No." said Lysandra. "While your proof is incriminating, frat boys are absolutely awful at hiding the fact that they drink shit beer or that they unironically enjoy rave-esque trance music. While I, as previously stated, wear pearls. The frat boy's still you, my dear."

"I cannot believe this." said Aedion, and he couldn't help it, but he was grinning so damn wide. 

"Oh, UCLA, go back to your palm trees."

"Lys, I was literally born in Pennsylvania."

"Semantics."

* * *

 Aelin found out eventually, because she always did. Aedion wasn't privy to the long, exhaustive conversation she had with Lysandra, but when she came out of Lys's room (cause she had fully moved in now), she made a beeline for Aedion.

"Coffee?"

He looked up, surprised. "Sure, I'll make some."

"No, I mean fake coffee." said Aelin helplessly. She looked tired. "Syrup. Starbucks has a new butterscotch latte."

"That sounds disgusting." said Aedion. "I'll get my coat." 

It was mid day, and there wasn't much of a crowd in the Starbucks itself. Aelin had gotten that new latte ("Buzzfeed said it tasted like butterbeer, Aedion."), and Aedion had a green tea soy latte, his regular ("You hipster trash."), in front of him. 

"So you knew?" asked Aelin, massaging her temples.

"About Lysandra?" he nodded. "I found the pills in her bag a few weeks ago, and I helped clean her up a couple times."

Aelin nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's what she told me."

"Is she..." he struggled to get the words out. "Is she okay?"

"She makes herself either vomit or shit out her meals because it makes her feel clean, Aedion." said his cousin dryly. "I knew the girls used laxatives if Clarisse ever needed them to watch their figures, but I never thought  _Lysandra_ , of all people...girl's got a killer body already, how could this be purely aesthetic? Clarisse couldn't have signed off on this."

"She said something once." said Aedion slowly. "About how Clarisse broke her."

Aelin looked up sharply. "Clarisse did  _not_ break Lysandra. No one can break Lysandra. Girl's the closest thing to diamonds this city will ever see. Rock hard." 

"It seemed like a coping mechanism, at this point." he shrugged. "She seemed like she was doing better."

"She is." allowed Aelin. "She really is. But relapses happen all the time."

"So it's like a drug?" if it was like a drug, he could understand it better. 

Aelin nodded. "Yeah, that's one way of looking at it."

"Any way we could force her into some kinda rehab?" asked Aedion, racking his brain.

She shook her head slowly. "No. Not for Lys."

"Why?"

"Cause Lysandra's beating this on her own." Her gaze was hard and polished. "If she accepted help like that, professional help, she'd never forgive herself. She needs to do this herself, and she can." 

"You're sure?" Aedion backtracked. "Not that I don't think she can, I just...I just want her to be okay."

Aelin smiled a little. "I know. Me too. Hey, look at the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"A month ago she wouldn't tell you a thing about herself, right? And now you know stuff about her that I don't. You're getting somewhere, Aedion."

He frowned. "Getting somewhere?"

Aelin smirked. "Oh, hon."

Aedion swore. "We're done here."

"Just remember when you're picking out engagement rings, my fingers the same size as her's so-" she cut herself off, she was laughing too much.

Aedion turned beet red. "It's not like that."

"You love her."

He thought about it. "Yes."

She raised an eyebrow. "That was easy."

"Like I love you. Like I love Elide-no, more."

Aelin looked at him, gentle. "Honey, that's a lie and you know it."

* * *

"Put your hand around my waist, please." said Lysandra.

Aedion complied, suddenly reminded of the last time he had held her. Months ago, on a moving subway car. 

Lysandra sighed. "I know you're just here for moral support, but at least hold me properly." she pulled his arm tighter. "Okay. Okay."

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She took a deep breath. "This doesn't even matter much. In the long run. I could always get more, and I  _have_ other supplies."

"Start small." he said into her ear. Her back was pressed to his stomach, and he was holding her right hand above the toilet seat at her old apartment. "This is enough, for now."

Lysandra shivered, and Aedion looked around. It wasn't that cold out, but the ventilation in her apartment was seriously messed up. "Okay."

"On three?" he asked, breath tickling her hair.

"Fuck that." declared Lysandra, and she opened her hand, letting a bottle of red and blue pills spill out into the toilet bowl. She kept pouring, her breathing steady. Aedion felt a grin creep up on his face. When she was done. she tossed the bottle into the sink, turned around, and threw her arms around his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder.

He was only surprised for a minute. Aedion hugged her back fiercely, lifting her off the ground. Lysandra was laughing quietly into his shoulder and he carried her out of the bathroom. She pulled away, looking at him and absolutely glowing, a daring, bright look in her eyes.

"I'm proud of-" he started to say, but she cut him off by reaching up and pressing her lips to his. Her hand lightly rested on his jaw, and for a moment it was just that; small points of contact, her hand on his skin, her soft lips against his dry ones, her legs straining against his, she was on the very tips of her toes-

And then lightning flashed in Aedion's brain, and he firmly took a step back. Lysandra was left off balance, dropping down to her heels. Surprise was written all over her face, and apology was written all over his.

"Oh." she breathed. "Sorry. I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep."

His mouth wasn't working properly.

Lysandra let out a little laugh, shaking her head. "Sorry, I forget I'm not back there sometimes. Kissing is like, the friendly thing to do. I mean, I was just really happy, and honestly, thank you, Aedion, for this and everything-"

"You're lying."

Aedion wanted to slap himself. What an awful thing to say in this situation, as she was doing her best to gloss it over, as he realized what this meant. Her smile fell.

"I should get going." she said finally. "Lock up behind you, please."

And then she was gone, quick as a flash out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Fuck." he said. And then, louder: "Fuck!"

What had just happened? What had just-?

Aelin's knowing smile played out in his brain. She had known? That Lysandra had feelings for him?

(and quietly, there was a part of his brain that while shocked, was singing in victory because  _Lysandra_ , aka the perfect fucking woman, had feelings for him)

No, he thought firmly. It didn't matter. He couldn't be with Lysandra. Even if she was witty and bold and fucking perfect, he couldn't even entertain the thought.

That woman had been used by so many people in her life, she deserved someone who could assuage all her doubts. Who would never let her down. Someone who could trust her with their life story, whom she could trust right back.

And that wasn't Aedion. 

He couldn't tell how long he stood there, in her sad apartment, but he was broken out of introspection by his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"You fucking idiot."

Aelin. Of course.

"Aelin, I think-" his voice felt strange. "I don't know what just happened."

He heard a short scream on the other line. 

"Lysandra just called me." she said, sounding a little softer. "Told me everything. Tried to brush it off. Aedion, what did you do?"

"I didn't kiss her back." he said helplessly. 

"Why the fuck not?"

"I'm not-I  _can't_ be with Lysandra. And she's not just casual, I mean, she kissed me and for a second I was normal and then I started thinking, and-" 

"Yup, that'll ruin it." sighed Aelin. "Now, why can't you be with Lys?"

He told her everything he had known for a while, that he couldn't be trusted with her, that she needed so much more than him.

"One thing first." said his cousin, sounding boiling mad. "Do you love her?" 

The answer was the same: "Yes."

"Like you love me?"

"No way in hell." he said, and it felt good.

"Then like you loved Kas? Or Nehemia?"

"Like I've loved no one, Ace."

"Then why the  _fuck_ would you-" Aelin put the phone down, and Aedion could hear another muffled scream. Her voice came back on. "Okay. I'm fine. One more time. You think, that because Lysandra was abused physically and mentally for years, she deserves someone who can take care of her? Someone who can reassure her?"

"That's exactly it."

"Isn't that exactly what you've been doing? DId she flush the pills?"

"Yeah, she did. But i'm no professional, I can't help her-"

"She doesn't need your help, Aedion." and now Aelin's voice was cold. "Lysandra is unbreakable. She'll crawl out of her messes and trauma and be stronger for it, but she'll do it herself. What help she needs is exactly the help we've been giving her."

" _You_ date her, then." was his petulant reply.

"First of all, that's the last thing you want, and secondly, I'm fucking engaged."

She was right. Like always. 

"And let's assume she's dating this perfect therapist you want her to be with." continued Aelin. "You know why that relationship would fail?"

"Why?"

Her sigh in the receiver sounded like a rush of static. "Because she wants you, cousin friend."

Aedion opened and closed his mouth like a fish. 

"And because whichever therapist she gets will never love her half as much as you do." said Aelin softly. "So, to quote our best friend, get your fucking head out of your fucking ass. Go find her."

There was a  _click_ , and she had hung up on him. Aedion stood still for another five seconds before bursting into motion, out the doors and down the stairs, only to rush up again because he forgot to lock up. 

As soon as he got out onto the streets, a new problem struck: where was she? Where would she go? His first instinct was back at their flat, but if her goal was to avoid him that probably wasn't the best place. 

Fuck it, he thought, and he made for the nearest subway entrance. He'd try the flat, and then the surrounding areas. It was her favorite part of Manhattan. He went through the whole Metrocard business as fast as possible, before grabbing the One line literally as it was about to leave. The car was packed, what else was new, but Aedion managed to squeeze through to the middle of the car.

And then he looked up, and there it was. Fate. Proper Destiny or whatever, cause Lysandra was standing with her back to him a few feet away, holding on tightly to the silver pole. 

"Fuck," he said for the hundredth time that day, before fighting his way over to her. "Lys! Lysandra!"

She turned, but her expression fell as she saw him. "Jesus," she breathed as he finally stopped in front of her. 

"Lys, I-"

"Please don't insult whatever little pride I've got left." said Lysandra, sounding tired. "I get it. No hard feelings. We're still us."

"Lysandra, for fuck's sake, listen to me-"

"No, I don't think I should." she said, shaking her head. "You're sorry. You didn't want to hurt me. You think this is the first time I've heard this one? I'm a whore, Aedion, I'm used to a little disappointment."

Screw it, thought Aedion. Caution to the winds. "I'm in love with you."

Lysandra looked like she was choking on her own spit. " _What_?"

"I know it's a pretty shitty leading statement, but I didn't exactly plan this one out." he said quietly, looking down at her. 

"You don't have to unreject me to spare my feelings." she answered, but she looked calmer now. More steady. "Aelin probably called, right?"

"Yes, and she told me to get my head out of my ass."

Aedion saw her bite her inner cheek to keep from laughing, and he couldn't help a sardonic smile. "Lys, trust me, this is the last thing I could do to spare your feelings."

"Explain." she said.

And he opened his mouth to, but the subway screeched to the stop, and he almost lost sight of her in the exchange of people in the car. "Lysandra-"

"I'm getting off at Penn Station." she called back to him. "Meet me."

Aedion nodded furiously. Lysandra sighed, and shook her head at him fondly before turning back around and gripping the support. 

The next four stops were torture, but the second they reached the station, Aedion was out the door. He waited outside the car, and Lysandra finally stepped out, her black skirt ruffling in the wind. 

"Where to?" he asked, hands in his pockets. He suddenly felt like a teenager.

Lysandra, however, wasn't having it. "You said you were in love with me."

Aedion swallowed. "I am."

"You said you weren't sparing my feelings."

"I'm not."

"Okay." said Lysandra. "Explain to me how that works. Because I kissed you, and I was happy, and you gave me a very clear rejection. I can take a hint."

Her hands were clasped in front of her. Aedion took a step towards her, and she took a step back. Lysandra was very much on her guard. 

Well, he thought. That won't do.

"I'm not good at relationships." he started. Lysandra snorted. He shot her a look. "You kissed me, and it just reminded me that every person I've kissed in the last five years has meant nothing more than a casual hookup to me."

Lysandra looked up at him, eyes shining. And then, she shook her head. "I don't buy it."

"What?"

"Aedion, I may not know what goes on in your head in the whole girl department, but I know you. That was not why you pulled away." 

He looked down. "I-"

"Don't do this." she said softly. "Please, it'll just make things even messier than they are now."

"I am doing you no favors, Lys." he said. "I am not the kind of person you should be with."

But he had made up his mind. If he was going to be selfish, then he may as well commit. Aedion took a step closer, and before she could move out of the way, hooked an arm around Lysandra's waist and pulled her to him. She inhaled sharply, but didn't fight it. 

So Aedion grinned. "First of all. 'You're here for emotional support, I need your hand round my waist'?"

She flushed. "Oh, no. No. You do  _not_ get to distract me with that. I'm transparent, deal. You think I borrowed your shirts last week cause they were comfortable?"

His grin widened. 

"You are here for one reason and one reason only." said Lysandra, pretending not to notice that he was getting closer. "To explain yourself. Remember? I've had enough contradicting statements from you to last a lifetime."

"Then I'll clear it up." said Aedion, shamelessly leaning in. "I'm not good enough for you. That's fact, and that's why I was hesitant before."

"You're wrong." she breathed.

He shook his head. "I'm not. But I've committed Lys, so you haven't got a choice now. If I get to be a little selfish with you, I get to be completely selfish with you."

"Selfish?" Lysandra asked, but even she couldn't ignore that they were barely an inch apart now. Somehow, her arms had found their way around his neck once more.

"I'm completely infatuated with you." he said bluntly. "And while that would normally mean I want the absolute best for you, well, I say fuck it."

With that, Aedion tilted her chin up with a hand and kissed her lightly on the lips. Lysandra pulled away immediately.

"Just to be clear," she started, a smile playing on her lips. "You _do_ like me." Aedion shooks his head.

"Shove off." he said, before kissing her again, properly this time. His arms tightened around her waist, partially lifting her to make the angle easier on her. Her hands landed in his long hair, and Aedion very quickly found that he was a little out of his league here. Her hands tightened in his hair, and her mouth was positively drugging. Worse off, as incredible of a kisser Lysandra was, she was also absolutely insatiable. 

She pulled away again, eyes blazing. "If we can't find a wall I can kiss you against, we're going to have a serious problem and I'm going to lose it."

"Um." said Aedion, still recovering a little. "Shouldn't that be my line?"

"Fuck gender norms." said Lysandra, rolling her eyes. She hooked her pinky in his. "Come on."

* * *

Three hours later, Aelin was sitting alone at her coffee table, a glass of red wine poured. A bulging black portfolio sat in front of her. Neither Lysandra nor Aedion had attempted to call her since she had reached out to Aedion.

She felt a smile stretching across her face. That sure worked out better than she had expected. Aelin pulled out a slim red file from the folio. In it was everything they had on Madame Clarisse and her relation to Arobynn Hamel. 

While the kids were out to play, Aelin could get started on what she did best; burning as many of her enemy's bridges as possible. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> have i ever mentioned that priyanka chopra's sad voice is my hc sad voice for lysandra? like that kind of rasp, u kno?
> 
> review pls!!! new york au is new and scary and i need feedback.
> 
> also: I'm [cosmicrhetoric](http://cosmicrhetoric.tumblr.com) on tumblr, say hi!


End file.
